Understanding Women
by penquino35o
Summary: A series of conversations between friends and spouses after a fight. Eventually Fluffy
1. Understanding Women

**A conversation between Ron and Harry about their wives. I do not own Harry Potter! I hope you like it! :)**

He sat in the Three Broomsticks, sipping a large butterbeer and staring off into space. It was a cold evening, December 31st, New Year's Eve. People were bustling around the streets, buying last minute noise makers, food, and other party supplies. Few people were in the small shop, just lone, cloaked beings sitting alone at tables or the bar, like him. The bell over the door chimed, and a cloaked, snow covered figure walked in. "One large firewiskey please." The figure lowered their hood, revealing a wild mane of long, fiery red hair. "Ron?" he says. The figure turned. "Harry!" He walked over, firewhiskey in hand. He slid into the booth in front of him. "How are you mate? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be getting ready for your party tonight." "Well, I was, but Hermione and I had a fight." Harry nodded, smiling grimly. "What about?" He took a swig of his drink. "She's all stressed out about the party tonight, with the food, and the decorations, and I went to the store to pick up some things, she's making all this food she liked from Muggle parties and I brought home the wrong type of cooking oil or whatever and she blew up. She's just been so frazzeled all day with everything and something like that set her off. I left for a while so she could blow off some steam. How bout you mate?" Harry ran his finger over the rim of his glass. "Ginny and I were trying to decide where to send the kids, because we couldn't bring them to your place, your parents are in Romania, and George and Angelia are in Paris. So I suggested Luna and Neville's, but she said how it would be to short notice and since they aren't usually the ones to watch them it'd be asking too much." "Yea, she gets like that sometimes…" Ron said. "Why are women so difficult to deal with?" The both took long swigs of their drinks, pondering. "Well, I guess Ginny was right..." Harry starts, "It would be asking a lot of Neville and Luna on short notice, and we don't know if they are going anywhere, so maybe I was in the fault on that one." Ron nodded. "Yea, and Hermione did specifically ask for one type of cooking oil, and I really wasn't paying attention. But I've never shopped in a Muggle grocery store! I guess I should have listened the first time…" He trailed off. "Yea…." The both said in unison. They sat in silence for a few minutes, finishing their drinks, thinking everything over. Finally, Ron stood up. "You done mate?" Harry nodded. They dropped their tips on the table. As the exited, Ron started off in the other direction, and turned to face Harry. "Well, I don't know about you mate, but I'm going to go tell my wife I love her." He smiled. Harry smiled back, "That sounds like a brilliant idea." They shook hands, and said, "See ya later mate." and headed off their separate ways. All was well.


	2. Understanding Men

**A conversation between Ginny and Hermione about a fight with Ron and Harry. I do not own Harry Potter! I hope you like it! :)**

Hermione was busying herself in the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. "If that's Ron I'll smack him clean in the face!" She opened the door to reveal a snow-covered Ginny. "Hello Hermione. May I come in?" "Of course." The girls walked over to the couches and sat down facing each other. "What's going on Gin? I didn't expect you until later!" "Yes I know, but Harry and I have had a fight and I just needed to get out for a while." Hermione frowned. "Oh no, not you too! Ron and I have just had a fight too!" "About what?" "Well," Hermione started, "I've been cooking for the party tonight and sent Ron to go get some more cooking oil. And I SPECIFICALLY told him what brand to get and what brand NOT to get because it was too expensive and didn't taste good. And what does he do? He brings home the EXACT thing I told him NOT to buy! Does he ever listen?" "Yes, Ron has selective hearing for things like that." Ginny replied. They both laughed. "What about you and Harry?" "Well, we don't have anywhere to take the kids and he said about taking them to Neville and Luna's, but we don't usually ask them to watch them, and we don't know if they had something planned for tonight, so it would be much to last minute! He just couldn't understand why I didn't think we should ask them!" They both slumped down in their chairs grumpily. "Men!" They stared into space for a few moments, and then Hermione spoke. "Well, Ron really hasn't shopped at a Muggle store before, and I guess I did overdramatize a little, I mean, it is just cooking oil. It's not like it is a big deal." Ginny nodded. "Yes, and Harry was only trying to be helpful, and Neville and Luna have said whenever we don't have a backup plant to let them know and they'll gladly take the kids. I guess I was just tired and wasn't very open to suggestions." Hermione chuckled. "What?" asked Ginny. I think this might be one of the first times we have admitted we were wrong!" Ginny agreed. "Thank goodness Ron and Harry aren't here!" They smiled, and stood up to give the other a hug. "Thank you." They both say together. Then Ginny started for the door. "Well, I'm going to go patch things up with Harry." Hermione nodded. "And me with Ron." "See you later!" Ginny went out into the snowy lawn and Hermione into the kitchen, each smiling to herself. All was well.


	3. Patching Things Up Ron and Hermione

The door opened, letting in a blast of cold air. Ron walked into his warm house to find it quiet and homey. "Ron!" Hermione ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. "Hermione!" He said into her frizzed hair. The parted, "I'm sorry! I was wrong!" They blushed. "But really Ron, I never should of reacted like that, it was an honest mistake and it was your first time at a Muggle store. I shouldn't have expected so much of you." He smiled. "No, no. It's my fault entirely. I should have listened the first time when you were talking. So it's me." "No, I insist, it was all my fault, you don't have to be a gentleman about it!" Hermione said, her voice getting high and irritated. "But I've told you, I didn't listen so-"she cut him off. "Oh don't even Ronald Weasley! I won't have you trying to make me feel better! I'm telling you I was wrong for once and I-" He pulled her in a kissed her, interrupting her rant. They stood holding each other and kissing until they pulled apart a few moments later. The looked at each other and laughed. Ron stroked her hair, and looking into her large brown eyes said, "I love you Hermione." She looked up at her handsome husband and said, "I love you too Ron." They smiled at each other, knowing that no matter what, being married to each other was the best decision they had ever made.


	4. Patching Things Up Harry and Ginny

Harry materialized in his driveway right as Ginny pulled up in their car. She got out slowly, and then walked over to Harry, who was standing in the snowy yard. "Hi Gin." Harry said softly. "Oh, what the heck!" She exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. He smiled, stroking her soft, red, snow covered hair. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "So am I." He said in her ear. She looked up at him, and kissed his nose. "I'm going to call Neville and Luna in a few minutes. They did say that they would gladly be our backup plan if needed." "Okay baby you do that. But only if you're sure it won't be too much trouble." He teased. She smiled. He kissed her quickly on her soft lips. Then they walked into the house, their arms around each other, covered in snow. Moments like these were the most perfect.


	5. New Year's Dance

"A toast, to family, friends, and an amazing new year!" Ron said later at the party. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all raised their glasses. Others at the party also joined in. All had gone smoothly, and the Muggle food was a big hit, and conversation starter. It was such a fun time. It was about 10:30, so they had about an hour and a half left before the countdown. Some people had already left, and soon it was only the four friends. Ron dimmed the lights and switched on some music. _Old Lansing_ came on, and he pulled Hermione close. He placed his hands on her waist, and she placed hers on his shoulder, resting her head on his chest. Ron looked over and saw Harry and Ginny dancing together off to the side. He closed his eyes, drinking in the smell of his beautiful wife's perfume and the softness of her hair on his neck. Harry stroked Ginny's hair and sang softly to the music in her ear. She smiled at him. He took her hand in his and twirled her around and around. They laughed, having a great time. Ron and Hermione just swayed to the music, lost in each other's arms. They all had the same thought, this was one of the best New Year's Eves they had ever had. Before they knew it, it was 5 minutes to midnight, so they broke of the sparkling cider and sat facing the clock. Ron had set an alarm that made small fireworks and streamers pop out at 12. They started counting down from "10… 9… 8… 7…6…5…4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Then the couples pulled each other in for the special new year's kiss. It was a beautiful sight. As the fireworks danced around them, they knew that they would remember this night for years to come. All was well.


End file.
